VENUS
- 1P= - 2P= - Survival Games= - Far Away= - Wow Wow Venus= - Chu☆Chu☆Tonight= }} |caption = |birthplace = Venus |birthdate = August 11th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black (both) |hcolor = Dark brown (Yoshitaka) Light brown (Sota) |hobby = Being in love |like = Mornings with you |dislike = Nights without you |appearance1 = pop'n music Sunny Park |appearance2 = pop'n music ラピストリア-present |theme = Without You Tonight, Without You Tonight -II-, Without You Tonight -III-, Without You Tonight -IV-, Without You Tonight -V-, Without You Tonight -VI-, 恋愛観測 -VENUS Mix-, MAGICAL SUMMER SMILE, Thank You Merry Christmas, Help me, ERINNNNNN!! -VENUS mix- |designer = shio }} VENUS are characters from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Personality みんなの心を惑わせるハイブリッド・ユニット。 君のいない夜・・。お前のいない夜・・・！ A hybrid unit that's misleading everyone's hearts. ''A night without you...a night without you...! VENUS is a two person group consisting of Bemani artists Sota Fujimori and Yoshitaka Nishimura, known for its 90's synth-pop sound from their music. Appearance VENUS appears as a duo, with members Yoshitaka Nishimura and Sota Fujimori. Yoshitaka is shown with shoulder-length dark brown hair and a large ahoge, black eyes, and purple eyeshadow. He wears all white attire, including an open shirt, pants, shoes, and a belt. A long gray scarf is draped around his neck, and he carries a microphone. Sota has short light brown hair, black eyes, and pink eyeshadow. He wears all white as well, with a shirt that has a deep neckline and a large collar, pants, heeled shoes, and a necklace. He wields a light gray keytar with a wing design on it. Their original palette is reused for every song, but Without You Tonight -VI-. VENUS' 2P palette leaves their general appearance the same, only changing the colors of their clothes. Yoshitaka is now dressed in black with a purple scarf, and Sota wears a dark magenta top with a black collar. His pants and shoes become black as well. This palette is only used for Without You Tonight -VI-. NET Self Trivia *VENUS' birthdate is identical to Happpy's *VENUS doesn't receive new artwork for Squeeze. Instead the song jacket is used, and the song banner uses their 2P artwork from Brand New World. *The positions on all of VENUS' beta portraits are slightly different; three of the portraits show that DJ YOSHITAKA has his hand on the top of his pants, while the other three show that his hand is placed on his scarf. #The final, chosen portrait shows that DJ YOSHITAKA and Sota Fujimori's arms are bonded together. They are shown with their shirts open and chests shown. #The duo's chests are covered by their shirts. Fujimori's arm overlaps Yoshitaka's arm. #With the third modified portrait, the arms are bonded. #Without his hand on his pants, Yoshitaka moved it on the scarf instead; Fujimori's arm still overlaps Yoshitaka's arm. Their eyeshadow is absent as well. #In their special color palette, Yoshitaka's arm overlapped Fujimori's arm. *VENUS serves as one of the inside jokes that crossover in pop'n titles. The group was cannily infamous for sexual overtones on each song, and female demography on each album art, portrait, and animations. Gallery Animations Venus ani.gif|Neutral (Without You Tonight) Venus Great.gif|Great VENUSFEVER.gif|Fever! VENUSGood.gif|Good VENUSMiss.gif|Miss VENUSWIN.gif|Win/FEVER! Win VENUSLose.gif|Lose Screenshots VENUS line.jpg|A long line of VENUS' modified portraits Profile Squeeze.png|VENUS on the jacket of Without You Tonight -VI- Venus_Lapistoria_StoryTeaser.gif|VENUS in a teaser image from the Lapistoria website Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Characters Category:Two-character groups